1. Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments described herein relate to a portable and collapsible barrier unit that is lightweight and can be easily transported and erected. The barrier unit includes a diaphragm that can be expanded with a medium to a desired shape that will act as a barrier. Each barrier unit can be used alone or with other barrier units to create a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different types of portable barriers exist for different situations. For example, saw horses or metal gates are sometimes used to contain crowds. A problem with saw horses, metal gates and other similar barriers is they can not contain bulk materials and liquids such as soil, grain or water. Such bulk materials and liquids require barriers that, for example, can span large distances, can hold back the weight of bulk materials and liquids and do not have any holes that would allow the bulk materials or liquids to pass through the barrier.